


Joy

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine’s kids are best friends. What happens when they take them to the mall to sit on Santa’s lap and they make a very interesting request?Written for the 2019 Klaine Advent prompt: joy and the tenth @gleepotluckbigbang prompt: Santa at the mall!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I spent an unbelievable amount of time trying to figure out what a child would want for christmas in this day and age, so be kind.
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

“ _Joy to the world, our King has come…_ ” the song played over the loudspeakers of the mall where Kurt and his son Eli were waiting in line with Blaine and his daughter Stephanie, to meet Santa and sit on his lap and tell him what they want for Christmas.

Kurt and Blaine watched as their kids whispered to each other and occasionally turned to look at them, a feeling of unease settling on the pits of both their stomachs.

“Hey, kids,” Kurt said, getting their attention.

“What are you talking about so secretively over there?” Blaine finished.

“We’re just talking about…” Stephanie trailed off, looking to Eli for help.

“A funny joke Ms. Amber told us on the last day of class before Christmas break!” Eli exclaimed.

“Uh-huh,” Kurt said, unimpressed, “okay.” he let it go, for now, but they were going to have a talk about lying when they got home.

Stephanie and Eli turned and resumed their whispering, and their not - so - subtle looks.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Blaine turned to Kurt and asked.

“From the intensity of the conversation and the looks they keep shooting us, I’m guessing they have a plan for world domination about to take effect and they’re deciding whether or not they should spare us.” Kurt responded.

Blaine laughed out loud. “Oh my God, Kurt.”

 _I could hear that laugh for the rest of my life_ , Kurt thought.

They moved a spot up the line, now only one person away from Santa himself.

Blaine could see that Stephanie, who it was agreed would go first, was getting a little antsy, so he pulled her a little over to the side and crouched down in front of her.

“Hey, are you feeling okay? You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Blaine said, reaching out and stroking her hair.

“No, no, I want to go,” Stephanie said, “it’s just… can I ask for two things this year?”

“Of course, sweetie. Maybe, if Santa can’t carry two presents, I’ll get you one of them and Santa can get you the other. Would you be okay with that?” Blaine asked.

Stephanie nodded hard, a very pleased smile stretching across her face, making Blaine feel like maybe he’s not too bad at this whole parenting thing.

The little boy currently in Santa’s lap was returned to the embrace of its father, and it was Stephanie’s turn. She turned to face Eli, who gave her an encouraging nod and raised both his thumbs up. She turned back around and went and sat on Santa’s lap.

“Well, hello there! What’s your name?” Santa asked.

“I’m Stephanie.” she replied quietly.

“Merry Christmas, Stephanie. Now, tell me, what do you want for Christmas this year?”

“I want the [Toothless Hatchimal](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07NFSW8BX?linkCode=xm2), and I also want…” Stephanie trailed off, and looked at Eli, who nodded. Kurt felt a pit grow in his stomach.

“What else do you want, Stephanie?” Santa urged her to continue.

“I want my dad to marry Mr. Kurt so that me and Eli can become brother and sister!” she rushed out.

Both Kurt and Blaine’s jaws fell to the ground. Stephanie got off Santa’s lap and walked quickly back to them, without waiting to hear what Santa had to say about her wishes, not that he looked like he had a comment.

Next was Eli, who walked up to Santa without any prompting and sat on his lap.

“Hi there, big guy.” Santa said, seemingly getting over the shock of Stephanie’s request.

“Hi, Santa.” Eli said.

“And what would your name be?”

“My name’s Eli.”

“Well, Eli, merry christmas to you. What do you want this year?”

“I want my own [Blaster from Fortnite](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07MBK23M2?linkCode=xm2), and I also want my dad to marry Mr. Blaine so that me and Steph can be brother and sister!” Eli exclaimed, as if he were holding on to a big secret and couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Well, that’s…” poor Santa floundered in search of an appropriate response.

“Thank you Santa, merry christmas!” Eli said and jumped off Santa’s lap, then went over to where Stephanie was waiting next to a still visibly shocked Kurt and Blaine.

Eli and Stephanie locked hands and stared up at them with half - hopeful, half - fearful smiles.

Neither Kurt nor Blaine had recovered. Both of them tried to think of something to say, but both of them came up empty.

Steph started bouncing up and down when they remained silent. The movement seemed to snap them out of the trance they had entered.

“I think it’s about time we head home.” Kurt said.

“But _dad_ …” Eli began to protest, but stopped after seeing the look Kurt was giving him.

“I think that’s a good idea, too.” Blaine said, nodding to himself. He could not bring himself to look at Kurt’s face.

Eli and Stephanie looked incredibly disappointed, and started whispering to each other once again. Kurt and Blaine remained silent, and resolutely did not look at the other. They silently walked their kids over to the car, silently made sure they were buckled in, silently buckled up their own seat belts, and silently drove home.

As he drove, Blaine thought back to the car ride over, which was so starkly different than what was going on now that he almost laughed. He remembered Steph demanding they put on “We Kiss In A Shadow” from _The King And I_ , and pleading with them to sing it together.

God,he was so embarrassed. He was too scared to even face Kurt. During this entire ride, he hadn’t looked at his right hand mirror once. Which maybe wasn’t the best thing to do.

Once they arrived in front of Kurt’s apartment building, he fully expected Kurt to just get out, take Eli, and leave them forever. Instead, Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt, and moved to get out of the car, but he paused, his hand on the door handle.

He sighed, and fell back into the seat.

“Guys,” he started, psyching himself up, “what happened today was unacceptable,” he continued, and turned to look at the back seat where Eli and Stephanie were sitting, “I understand that you want Blaine and I to be together, but we’re not, and you can’t change that.”

“What you did put us both in a very uncomfortable position,” Blaine chimed in, forcing himself to speak up. He was staring straight ahead, but he could see from his peripheral vision that Kurt turned to look at him, but again couldn’t bring himself to turn his head and face him.

Kurt knew him so well by now, he was terrified his feelings would show on his face.

“I’m glad you two like each other so much you want to be brother and sister,” Kurt continued.

“And I am, too. But Kurt and I are just friends.”

If he were looking, he would have seen Kurt’s slight wince at that.

“And nothing is going to change that.”

“But dad, come on--”

“Eli,” Kurt said in a tone that made Eli close his mouth, “this is not up for discussion. Now come on, we’re going to make Blaine and Stephanie late for dinner.” he finished, and opened the car door. He opened the door and waited for Eli to come out before leaning in and saying

“Goodbye, Steph. Goodbye, Blaine.”

He closed the car door and watched as Blaine drove off, Eli next to him, waving at the car until it disappeared from their view. Then he unlocked the door and ushered his son inside and up the stairs to his apartment for a stern lecture about how much is the correct amount of involvement a son should have in his father’s love life--none.

That made him think of his own father and Carole, and once they’d had dinner and Eli was sound asleep, he called them and told them what happened. He was pretty sure he could have heard their laughter all the way from Ohio even without being on the phone with them, it was so loud.

A little after that, he has a glass or two of wine -- fine, he had four -- and contemplated calling Blaine. He already had the phone in his hands when it started vibrating -- it was Blaine. He let a few seconds go by so as not to seem creepy and answered it.

“Hello?” he said.

“Hi, Kurt, it’s Blaine.”

“I know, Blaine,” Kurt said, letting out a chuckle.

“Ha, yes, I suppose you do.”

“So, did you want something? I was actually about to call you myself.” Kurt said.

“Uh, really, you were? I just wanted to call and apologize for what the kids did today. I spoke with Steph and it was mostly her idea to do that.”

“It’s okay, really, I mean. It was shocking in the moment, but I would be lying if I said it wasn’t one of the sweetest things I’ve ever seen.”

Blaine let out a relieved sigh. “That’s good, really good. And yes, it was pretty cute. I think it’d be cuter if it happened to someone else, but still. Cute.” Kurt laughed.

They were both silent for a few moments.

“I wasn’t sure if you were upset or not.” Blaine said, almost like revealing a secret.

“What? No! I love how much our kids love each other, Blaine.”

“Oh. That’s good. I love that, too.”

“Were you upset?” Kurt asked.

“No.”

“So why would you think that I’d be upset?”

“I don’t know! It was a weird situation, I was just making sure.”

“You know, I had a little conversation with my son myself,” Kurt said, not - so - subtly changing the subject.

“Oh, yeah? What’d you talk about?” Blaine asked.

“Well, I was supposed to give him a lecture about not getting involved in my love life, but I remembered the fact that I set my dad and step-mom up when I was in high school and they’ve been happily married for over ten years now. The sheer irony almost wouldn’t let me go through with it.”

“Oh my god, really?”

“Yup.”

They lapsed into silence again.

“Hey, Kurt?” Blaine said.

“Yeah?”

“I lied.”

“What?”

“I didn’t call to ask you if you were upset.”

Kurt paused. “And why did you call?”

“I called…” Blaine trailed off and cleared his throat, then continued, voice firm, “I called to ask you out on a date.”

Silence. Absolute and utter silence. When Kurt finally gathered his wits about him, he spoke, clutching his phone so hard his knuckles turned white.

“Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“This isn’t just because your daughter wants us to be together, right?”

“No, no! I’ve wanted to ask you out since the first time I saw you. I actually think Steph heard me talking to my friend Santana about it and that’s where she got this ingenious idea from.”

“Oh.”

“So... what do you say?”

“Oh, um. I’d love to.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, the hope in his voice transparent.

“Yeah.”

“And not because of Eli?”

“Definitely not because of Eli.”

They stayed silent for a moment, listening to each other’s breathing.

“Is this awkward?” Kurt asked.

“No, it’s more cute, I think.” Blaine answered, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“It can be both.”

“Well, fine, it’s both. But I’m still looking forward to it.” Blaine said.

“Me too.” Kurt said.

 _And I’m looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you_ , both thought but didn’t say.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189615069330/joy, for anyone interested.


End file.
